


While there's still time

by Nary



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Being Very Very Careful, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taura has to be careful not to hurt the admiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While there's still time

She has to be careful not to hurt the admiral. Most likely he wouldn't tell her if she did, so she tries to be especially gentle, just to be on the safe side. She lets him take the lead, and it's only partly because he still knows what she'll like better than she does herself. His hands are so delicate compared to hers, and so clever with what they can do, moving against her, in her, quick and light. Her hands were made to crush and maim, not to caress, but she tries anyhow, and watches how he shivers as the tip of one of her claws scrapes over his skin, thankfully not hard enough to draw blood.

Once they're lying down, it doesn't seem to matter any longer how much taller than him she is. On top of her, he can move to get where he needs to, slide up to kiss her pink-tipped breasts or down to nestle between her legs and do things there with his sweet, sharp tongue that make her quake and shudder so wonderfully that she cries out and wishes it would never end. But everything ends eventually – as she knows all too well – and the best anyone can do is make sure it's good while it lasts.

"Let me do that for you," she says after. It takes all of her courage to suggest it, and she tries to steel herself so that she won't hurt if he refuses her. She would understand if he didn't want her fangs and claws near those particular parts of his anatomy. But after a moment's thought, he smiles and nods, and they shift positions so that she's facing his cock. _Careful, careful_, she keeps telling herself as she gingerly takes him in her hand, and wonders how something that makes her feel so full, so complete when it's in her can look so vulnerable when it's wrapped in a fist armed with five deadly weapons. "Maybe this is a bad idea," she says, her heart sinking.

"I trust you," he replies simply, and brings his hand over hers to show her how to move it, slowly at first. She pays careful attention to what she's doing, but lets her gaze flick up to his face every so often. What she sees there reassures her that she's doing all right, not hurting him. In fact, he looks like he's enjoying it, eyes half-lidded and skin flushed, and he smiles at her in that way that makes her believe she would go to the ends of the universe for him if he asked her.

Finally she's bold enough to try using her tongue on him, let her lips curl around his tip, then slide down a little further... He gasps and she freezes immediately, concerned she's done something wrong, but he laughs and says, a little breathlessly, "You're doing perfectly, don't stop now!" So she tries again, and tries not to think about everything she could do wrong – and he makes sure to let her know how much she's doing right. His breath is coming in hitches now, and his poor scarred legs are rigid and quivering. She brings one hand up, and, moving just a little too quickly, scratches him, scoring a wicked red line along his hipbone and into the dark tangle of hair at the base of his cock. She winces, but before she can get her mouth free and apologize, he's coming, and her name – the name he gave her – is on his lips like a prayer. Like forgiveness, and thanks, and a blessing all in one.

She holds him in her arms, warm and close, and he strokes her hair, and they're just two people when they're like this, just a man and a woman. Not admiral and mercenary, not freaks or mutants, just two people sharing a little pleasure while there's still time


End file.
